Le Chasseur de Pirates
by Zorume
Summary: One Shot /!\ Le Chasseur de Pirates était à la recherche d'une fille, banale, à qui on accusait d'avoir volé des choses. 10 000 berrys pour sa tête. Il aurait préféré mieux, mais il n'y avait que ça en ce moment. Mais au final, c'était peut-être un bon choix. [Zoro Roronoa x Zara Sora (OC)].


« Le Chasseur de Pirates »

Le soleil était déjà haut lorsque le Chasseur de Pirates traversa la grande rue, ses trois sabres à droite de sa ceinture, et tenant un bouteille de saké dans sa main gauche. Il portait un long manteau noir pour lutter contre le froid mordant de l'hiver. Il s'arrêta un instant, bu quelques gorgées de saké, puis sortit d'une de ses poches un parchemin. Il le déplia et le scruta. C'était l'avis de recherche d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, qui aurait volé des objets de collection ainsi que de l'argent à la Marine, d'après les rumeurs.

Le sabreur était à sa recherche, afin d'obtenir les 10,000 berrys sur sa tête. Les temps étaient dur dans ce coin. Les pirates primés étaient rares, alors le chasseur de primes était obligé de survivre avec les petites primes, comme celle de cette fille. Il continua le long de la rue en rangeant le parchemin, scrutant le moindre recoin d'un regard perçant. La fille devait être dans cette ville d'après les informations qu'il avait récupérées.

C'est lorsqu'il allait sortir de la ville par une ruelle déserte qu'il la trouva. Elle était de l'autre côté d'un haut grillage, poursuivie par deux hommes. Arrivée au grillage, elle se retourna et asséna un violent coup de pied dans les mâchoires des deux individus, qui reculèrent en grognant. La fille aux cheveux bleus n'attendit pas plus et grimpa au grillage pour passer de l'autre côté. Elle tomba lourdement au sol et se releva en trébuchant. Elle ne fit pas attention à où elle allait et percuta le chasseur de pirates. « E-excusez-moi ! » L'homme fut un peu déconcerté. La Marine en voulait à une jeune femme perdue et apparemment assez gentille. Était-ce vraiment elle qui avait dévalisé la Marine ? Elle lui ressemblait pourtant comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« Zara Sora ? » La fille s'arrêta et se retourna. « O-oui ? C'est moi... » L'homme esquissa un sourire cynique et s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait beau paraitre innocente, il devait pouvoir vivre, et le seul moyen était de remporter la prime fixée sur sa tête. Il remarqua qu'elle portait à sa ceinture deux sabres. Un détail qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire, il pourrait s'en servir ou les revendre à bon prix. Il s'arrêta devant elle et l'attrapa par le col pour l'envoyer contre le grillage. Elle se redressa douloureusement et le fixa, surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ?! » Il esquissa un sourire sadique et dégaina un premier sabre. « La prime qui est sur ta tête. » Elle écarquilla les yeux et dégaina ses deux sabres juste à temps, car il l'attaquait. Elle para de justesse l'attaque à un sabre du chasseur et tenta de le repousser, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il sembla au chasseur de primes qu'elle allait parler lorsqu'il l'attaqua une deuxième fois. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se retrouva avec une grande entaille en travers du ventre. Elle tomba à genoux puis à terre, inconsciente.

Le chasseur rangea ses sabres puis sortit sa bouteille de saké pour en boire quelques gorgées. « Tsss, 10,000 berrys dans la poche... » Il rangea les sabres de la fille puis mit celle-ci sur son épaule. Puis il se mit en route vers son habitation du moment, une cave abandonnée...

(…)

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Zara fut totalement dans le noir. Elle reprit progressivement connaissance et se rappela du chasseur de primes. Elle tourna la tête et comprit qu'elle était attachée au mur par des menottes, et que ses genoux et ses pieds étaient entravés par des cordes. Dans la pénombre, elle réussit à distinguer un matelas à sa gauche. Et dessus dormait le chasseur de primes. Elle serra les dents et essaya de comprendre comment elle était attachée. Elle bougea ses mains, faisant tinter les menottes, et attrapa un crochet. Ses menottes devaient être entremêlées dans ce crochet. Elle essaya de démêler ses menottes avec le moins de bruit possible. Après un moment elle arriva à se détacher, puis desserra les autres liens afin d'être complètement libérée. Elle se releva, fière, et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le chasseur de prime. Il dormait toujours. Il sembla étrange à Zara de pouvoir s'échapper si facilement, mais elle mit ça sur le fait qu'il devait la trouver trop faible. Elle s'apprêta à partir mais s'arrêta.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa longuement. Elle leva légèrement les yeux et vit ses deux sabres. Zara échappa un cri de surprise et s'approcha du lit. Elle devait passer par dessus le matelas pour atteindre ses sabres, car il prenait toute la largeur de la pièce. Elle serra les dents. Elle risquait de réveiller le Chasseur de Primes. Et tout serait foutu. Mais elle ne voulait absolument pas abandonner ses sabres. C'était son seul trésor. Elle hésita un instant puis avança prudemment sur le bord du matelas. Lorsqu'elle sortit du matelas, elle se pencha vers ses sabres, et les attrapa d'une main. Quand elle se retourna, elle se fit attraper par le col et se retrouva allongée sur le ventre sur le matelas. Il la plaquait d'une main sur sa nuque. « On essaie de s'échapper ? » Zara gémit. Elle avait presque réussit ! Et à présent, tout était fichu. Il veillerait à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas une deuxième fois... Et elle serait vendue à la Marine...  
Il la retourna sur le dos et lui bloqua les poignets d'une main. « Alors, parait que t'as volé des trucs à la Marine ? » Zara grogne et se débat. « C'est pas vrai ! Ce sont EUX les voleurs ! Ce sont eux qui ont volé tout mon argent et mes sabres ! Je n'allais tout de même pas leur laisser mes sabres... Ce sont les seuls objets que j'affectionne... Les seuls pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi ! Ils ont une grande valeur sentimentale pour moi... »

Au dessus d'elle, le Chasseur de Pirates semblait un peu perdu. Il jeta un oeil aux deux sabres puis revint à elle. « J'espère pour toi que c'est la vérité... » « A ton avis ?! Est-ce que j'aurais intérêt à mentir ?! Ce sont MES sabres... Le noir et rouge est le 1er kitetsu, je l'ai trouvé quand j'étais petite. Et le deuxième s'appelle le Sabre d'Argent... Je... Je l'ai volé à un marchand il y a plusieurs années... Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour l'acheter... » Elle regretta d'avoir dit ça. Pour le coup, elle aurait pu un peu mentir sur son Sabre d'Argent. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, il la lâcha et se redressa. « Alors cette fois-ci c'est la Marine qui fait tout de travers ? Génial... Si ça continue comme ça je vais plus pouvoir manger. » Zara ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle s'assit prudemment tout en le fixant. Et lui se tourna vers elle.

« Je vais pas te vendre à la Marine si c'est ce que tu as vraiment fait. » Zara se mis à hoqueter, impressionnée que celui qui lui avait tranché le vendre avec un sourire sadique, la laisse finalement s'échapper sans demander son reste. « Vrai-vraiment ? » Il hocha la tête et elle se laissa pleurer de soulagement. S'il l'avait vendue à la Marine, qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé ! Elle mit sa tête sur ses genoux et évacua ses peurs par les larmes. Elle sentit une main sur son genou et releva la tête. Il était juste en face d'elle et la fixait droit dans les yeux. Il s'approcha encore un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zara, qui cessa de pleurer, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc. Elle finit par fermer les yeux lorsqu'il l'embrassa et tomba sous lui. Il lui attrapa les mains doucement en continuant de l'embrasser puis se redressa. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il la fixait toujours.

« Pourquoi... ? » Il esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de chuchoter. « Faut dire que les femmes sabreuses ne courent pas les rues, alors quand en plus elles sont jolies, vaut mieux pas laisser passer l'occasion. » Zara déglutit, un peu paumée, et serra instinctivement les mains du Chasseur de Pirates. Celui-ci l'embrassa à nouveau, puis lui lécha la joue.

« Je t'aime... Zara... » Elle rougit et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il lui lécha le cou puis se laissa faire. Au fond d'elle elle savait qu'il était sincère. Et bizarrement, alors qu'il l'avait capturée d'une manière assez violente, elle lui faisait confiance et sentait qu'un lien s'était tissé entre eux. Elle entendit doucement vibrer son kitetsu, ainsi qu'un des sabres du chasseur de primes. Eux aussi étaient connectés ? Zara sourit et l'embrassa, poussée par un élan de folie... À présent, elle n'avait plus envie de fuir, d'avoir peur. Il dégageait une aura bienveillante autour d'elle, et sentait que le lien qui les unissait à présent se solidifiait à chaque minute. Zara embrassa de nouveau le sabreur, et d'une voix douce chuchota à son oreille quelque chose qu'elle savait depuis avant leur rencontre...

« Je t'aime, Zorro... » 

~ THE END ~


End file.
